


habits

by eunbiin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, M/M, NCT 2018, nomin, um idk really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: every day is the same, i’m running around a wheel





	habits

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i can't believe i wrote this instead of sleeping??? so uh have a nomin and stan day6 u eggs

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The sun peeking through the bedroom curtains greets a smiling Jeno. _“Good Morning, love”_ he says and smiles, facing his left side instantly as he usually does every morning. There was no response to his greeting but Jeno shrugs it off and gets out of the cotton-like bed, not minding his cute and messy bed hair.

 

Making his way to the living room, he never forgets to turn their speakers on and play the usual favorite song—Habits by his favorite band artist, Day6. Moments later, Jeno hums along to it in a heartbeat. After that little ritual, he goes to the kitchen to make coffee. Nothing complicated, really. Just the simple coffee where you toss in the instant coffee mix and hot water into the cup of choice. However, Jeno likes his coffee sweet so an addition of God knows how many teaspoons of sugar will be added while his significant other gets none as he prefers it bitter.

 

The still messy hair male smiles once again as the aroma of the newly made coffee lingers in the kitchen. A day can never go wrong with a cup of coffee in the morning.

 

He places the two cliché heart designed cups onto the table gently and followed by him taking a seat, his expression slowly turning into a bittersweet one.

 

_“It’s been a while Jaem, I hope you’re doing well up there. Don’t worry about me alright? I miss you so much”_ he tells, tears starting to form in his eyes as he admires the framed photo of Jaemin placed on the table behind the latter’s cup of coffee.

 

 

_"I love you"_

**Author's Note:**

> i know i haven't written in a while,, school was tough man but thanks for reading this i guess   
> have a nice day


End file.
